The present invention relates generally to control systems and more particularly to a model predictive control system with life extending control.
It is known that computer-based controllers can impact the required maintenance schedule of the systems they operate and that they can operate in such a manner as to reduce stresses that pace the life or time-to-repair. Various control logic schemes are known that implicitly effect a tradeoff of performance and life in their design. However, these tradeoffs are built-in and cannot be varied on the fly. Some systems have the ability to switch between a normal run mode and a life-extending mode, but they are simply either “on” or “off.” The system cannot choose a varying level of life-extending functions or tailor specific life-extending functions for a specific component that is failing.
Model predictive controllers (MPC) can operate multivariable systems to provide uncoupled command responses while meeting various physical and operational limits. MPC controllers mathematically optimize a performance index in realtime in order to determine the actuator commands. It is also known that the relative weights in a MPC performance index and the limit values can be changed in the field. However, MPC controllers have not been implemented with explicit life-extending functions in the performance index or limit equations.